


The warriors

by MyLadyDay



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Mild Body Worship, very mild bondage
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-10-16 05:11:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17543315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyLadyDay/pseuds/MyLadyDay
Summary: A collection of ficlets and short stories centered around Jack and Gabe in various verses and settings.Each chapter (ficlet) comes with its own rating and warnings if any apply





	The warriors

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adolphus Longestaffe (adolphus_longestaffe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/adolphus_longestaffe/gifts).



> because i can't post this in a discord message and i'm annoyed enough to make a new story on ao3 for this

The pattern was almost all the way up his thigh by the time Jack finally woke up.

"Just in time," Gabe said without looking away from the movement of the silk rope between his fingers as it wound around an impressively pale thigh. "I'm going to need you to get up."

"Good morning to you too," Jack said sleepily, but without a hint of confusion. Gabe couldn't help but smile at that, at how predictable he'd become to Jack in probably the best of ways.

Jack stayed perfectly still while Gabe's hands directed the rope with a soft touch and endless patience, but there was no denying the budding interest Jack's cock was taking in the proceedings. The smile only grew at that, but Gabe's focus didn't waver. For the moment, at least, because their time was limited and his mind supplied a very vivid image of Jack with this little project binding his muscles.

Somehow, the prospect of seeing that image come to life was enough to ignore the very real temptation that was no doubt staring him down while he busied himself with the rope.

"We're going to have to talk about this once," Jack remarked with amusement, finally prompting Gabe to look up just to see the stupid grin on his face.

"Which part of this exactly?" Gabe asked, fingers stopping only for a moment.

"The part where you somehow manage to bind half of my leg without waking me up," Jack told him like it was obvious.

Gabe laughed at that. "Do you want me to stop?" he asked despite knowing the answer.

Jack sat up at that, hand reaching for the back of Gabe's neck to pull him in.

"Of course not," Jack breathed against his lips before kissing him as if they hadn't seen each other in days.

"Good," Gabe replied as soon as their lips parted, "then get on your knees."

The rope was nestled securely in the crook of Jack's thigh, almost brushing against his cock, but not quite. A whisper of a tease, a reminder for him to wear through the day.

Jack did as he was told without question or hesitation, turning his back to Gabe with his knees in the sheets. Not a moment later, he leaned forward and let his hands rest on the wall above the headboard in a way that made his back arch in a very deliberate way.

Gabe looked up to find Jack glancing down at him over his shoulder, with that wide-eyed innocent 'gosh golly I'm just an oblivious farm boy' look of his that spoke volumes about what he was up to. And Gabe knew they didn't have time for that.

So he raised an eyebrow at Jack and his antics, before returning to the rope and continuing its path over Jack's ass and his hip, around his waist to make sure it stayed secured the entire day while Jack was out there with his Strike Commander duties.

But Gabe was weak in this regard when faced with Jack in all his naked glory, his back arched and his ass half bound tightly with a dark rope just inches from his lips. He was almost done anyway, so sparing a moment to lick along the rope and up Jack's ass was no trouble at all.

The sound Jack let out was almost triumphant and Gabe couldn't have that.

He kissed up Jack's back while tying the final knot and letting go of the rope to appreciate a moment of simply being there, pressed up against Jack like if they had nowhere else to be. His hands slid from the rope and across skin, reaching around to cup Jack's balls and stroke along his cock with the leisure of a less important and busy man.

Tearing himself away from all of that was difficult, to say the least, but Gabe had enough foresight to leave Jack wanting more.

"You should get dressed, Commander," Gabe said into Jack's ear, as close as possible so he could relish in the obvious goosebumps his breath caused. "You have places to be."

Jack only groaned, sounding frustrated despite the way his head tilted back for a brief touch of his cheek against Gabe's.

"You're an asshole," he said in a way that made it clear Gabe would be making up for this later.


End file.
